Love Returns From Training
by XXEmoKitXx
Summary: EDITED VERSION. Naruto comes home from training with Jiriya and remembers his love for a Weapons Mistress. Disclaimer Inside.
1. Chapter 1

****NaruTen Love Story****

**~~Written as an early anniversary present for my boyfriend. I'm new to the world of Fanfiction, but don't worry, I can handle whatever Flames come my way. If you see any grammar or smelling mess ups, PM me. I was really tired when I wrote this. R&R please. It's the best pairing ever in my opinion, Naruto-X-TenTen~~ DISCLAIMER ALERT I no own Naruto or any of the characters even if I wish I did =^_^=**

* * *

Directly after returning to Konoha, a certain blonde ninja made his way to the Hokage manor to report back after a three year training leave.

Lady Tsunade greeted the ninja and his travelling companion, Jiriya, with a grin, welcoming the pair into her office. The white haired Toad Sage stepped up to take the blonde woman's hand in his, she plucked his forehead.

"It's nice to see you again, grandma-chan. How have things in the village been since we left?" The Kyuubi vessel grinned like the fox within him when Tsunade rolled her eyes, making him comfortable on the couch in her office. The woman smiled, though neither male saw it, and thought, _if only he knew how right he was to call me that..._ to herself.

Jiriya blushed perversely as Tsunade's unnaturally large breasts bounced with every step she took to her desk and the two blondes shared a look of exasperation at the white haired man's indignity. "Naruto, you can go relax in the village, if you want, and find out how things have been for yourself. I'll get the report from 'Pervy Sage' here," Tsunade said with a wave of her hand, effectively dismissing the blonde male from the room.

The ever training made his way to Training Ground #7 where he used to train with Kakashi Hatake and the rest of Team Seven, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. The silver haired sensei was constantly reading a bright orange covered book; Naruto came to find out Jiriya wrote; the pink haired girl was always fawning over Sasuke; and the raven haired loner was forever trying to get strong enough to kill his older brother-which as far as the blonde knew, Sasuke had not accomplished that goal yet. The blonde fox was the only one who trained for reasons that were noble. He trained to become the strongest ninja in the Hidden Leaf and take Tsunade's place as the Hokage. Little did he know at that point in his life his father was the fourth Hokage and now even though the blonde wasn't supposed to know this; his grandmother is the current Hokage. The only other person to know that secret was his best friend and former training partner, TenTen, Konoha's personal weapons he began thinking about his friend's he heard a shy, quiet voice from behind him saying his name.

"N-Naruto-san…?" The blonde turned around to find TenTen, her teammate Neji Hyuuga, and his cousin Hinata Hyuuga hiding behind them.

"Hello Hinata-san. Neji-san, TenTen-chan how are you?"

"Naruto-kun, you're back! I missed you so much. Sparring with Lee and Gai-sensei is no fun anymore." TenTen said as she walked forward to give the blonde in front of her a hug.

"I'm sorry you weren't having fun, but sparring with someone other than me must have been good for you, right?" Naruto blushed when he had his friend in his arms again and almost didn't let go when she moved to step back. As TenTen inspected him to make sure there were no major changes or permanent damage from training with Jiriya, the blonde stuck his hand out to Neji for the other boy to shake hands with him. Naruto and Neji had never gotten especially close. Yeah, they were friends but Neji was always so worried that the trouble-making blonde would influence TenTen or Hinata into doing something they normally wouldn't. In regards to the brunette girl, Neji's efforts never really were an effective approach to keeping TenTen at a safe distance from Naruto. The two always found ways around Neji to see each other in the past and that brought them even closer than training together for as long as they had. Naruto thought of the last time he'd seen the brunette girl-woman now by the looks of her. It was the day he left for the Toad Mountain and TenTen had been the only one to see him off at the village gates for everyone else was either in the hospital or on a mission, or simply just didn't care what happened to the Kyuubi vessel.

The three years had been kind to the two girls in front of him. Both TenTen and Hinata were taller and not as reserved or flat-chested as they were before. Of course, TenTen's hair was still in her trade mark buns, but Hinata's which had always been the shortest of all the female ninjas was now racing down towards the middle of her back. Both girls were extremely attractive by any standards but no one of any gender could ever be more beautiful than Naruto's TenTen-chan, even if she had no clue of the blonde's feelings towards her. Naruto had long since forgotten about his childhood crush on Sakura.

"N-Naruto-san, w-when did y-you get b-back?" Hinata still had that constant stutter when it came to Naruto it seems.

The blonde scratched the back of his head and gave a small smile. "Well, I just got back today with Jiriya. I see you're back to fighting status, Hinata-chan. When did grandma-chan clear you to be an official shinobi again?" Naruto shot a glance at the Hyuuga male who was now turned away finding a blade of grass particularly interesting, remembering the promise the blonde had made and fulfilled during the chunnin exams after Neji nearly killed his own cousin in the preliminary battles.

"Hinata-chan was cleared by the _Hokage _not long after you left," TenTen cut in quickly. She leaned over Naruto's shoulder and whispered, "Not everyone knows why you call Lady Tsunade that, Naruto-kun!" in his ear.

"Naruto-kun, it's rude to call the Hokage that!" _Of course the stutter went away when she's chastising me for something,_ the blushing blonde thought. He gave an apologetic smile to the also blushing Hyuuga girl and a thankful one to the weapons mistress behind him.

"Well, Hinata-san and I have to go. We have a meeting with Lord Hiashi. Goodbye TenTen-chan, Naruto-san," Neji interjected politely before gently pulling Hinata away from the two teens in front of him and towards the Hyuuga compound.

Once the other two were out of sight Naruto felt himself being pulled into a bon crushing hug from the brunette; smiling until she nearly squeezed the life out of him. "Ugh... TenTen, I can't breathe...!" Naruto smiles when the girl he'd been dreaming about for the past three years let go of him with a sheepish smile and ducked her head, blushing.

Naruto reached up to her hair and pulled to ribbon holding one of her buns up gently, releasing her waist length hair in a cascade of chocolate brown waves. After doing the same to the other side, the blonde looked down into TenTen's equally brown eyes and smiled, saying softly, "There, now that's better." He ran his fingers through her soft brown tresses, causing her to blush a faint pink. _She's so cute when she's like this, _Naruto thought. Just looking at her made him remember why he fell so hard for her in the first place.

"Naru-kun, I'm so glad you're back in one piece." TenTen was feeling the same sense of overwhelming love for the smiling blonde has was for her. Neither had told the otherr about their feelings. They never got the chance between training, then the chunnin exams, and the Sasuke Retrieval Mission all the males in the Rookie 9 and Neji had to do after the exams. The brunette thought about all of their lost chances and a slight frown creased her brow as she looked down at her hands.

"Ten-chan, are you alright?" The blonde pulled his friend into his arms gently and rested his chin on the top of her head. His hands rubbed her back gently as he waited for her reply.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about something. Naru-kun, is there anyone you'd like to date...?" TenTen asked her question tentatively and looked up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Yeah, but I don't think she wants to date me. Why do you ask?" The blonde sat down on a tree stump and looked quizzically up at his brunette love. "Did something happen while I was gone?" Naruto wondered aloud. He pulled TenTen's hand gently and sat her in front of him. He continued to play with her brown hair while it was painfully obvious that she was battling with herself over how to answer his questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**NaruTen Chapter 2**

**~I'm really sorry for being so slow on updating. This last month has been rough on me. With my friend's death and babysitting for my aunt the only good thing to come is everyone's reviews for my various stories and my anniversary. I'll be quicker in the future to update, I promise. Read and Review. Hope you like it~**

_*Training Grounds #7*_

TenTen's POV

While she thought about how to answer the blonde object of her affections, the brunette chewed on her bottom lip, tilting her head towards the hand playing with her now loose hair.

"No, nothing happened. I was just wondering because well, since you're back and all it would be like a new start and… and well… ugh…" Instead of stammering on, TenTen pressed hesitant lips against the shocked blonde's.

After a few seconds she felt Naruto's shock fade away as he began to kiss her back softly. They pulled back to see each of their blushing faces as the blonde moved his hand from her hair to cup her cheek gently.

"You sure nothing happened while I was gone, Ten-chan? Do I need to kill a pig-headed bastard for hurting you?"

"If you don't say-and mean it-that you love me as I do you, I'll kill a bastard," the weapons mistress mumbled under her breath, hoping the man in front of her didn't hear her.

Naruto's POV

Naruto leaned forwarded and whispered: "Yes, I do love you. If I didn't I'd have no reason to come back to the village." His brunette companion blushed and reared back to look him in the eyes; falling on her back with a "HUMPH!"

"Really? You love me too?"

"Yes, I do. I have since we started training together. I wanted to tell you but everything got in the way, including my fear that you wouldn't feel the same way."

The whisker-cheeked boy pulled his love back into a sitting position before hearing a twig break at the very edge of the training ground opposite of the two companions.

"I thought I smelled something off. Come to find out it's only you, Naruto. Hello, TenTen." The couple looked up to see Kiba Inuzaka and his dog, Akamaru slowly walking towards them.

The now giant dog sniffed the air and looked dead at Naruto before barking happily and breaking into a full gallop. The once tiny puppy tackled the blonde to the dusty ground and licked his face sloppily.

Naruto heard both of his comrades laughing at the dog and fox pair on the ground but neither one made a move to help him.

"Hey, what the HELL have you been feeding him, Kiba? He's fucking HUGE!"

"That tends to happened when you've been away for three years, idiot." Kiba walked up and dragged Akamaru off b the scruff of his neck, then went back to TenTen's side, whom looked a little uncomfortable with the dog tamer and his partner there.

"What's wrong, Ten-chan?"

"Nothing, Naru-kun, I'm just a little tired. Kiba and I just got back from a mission. The circumstances were a little uncomfortable to say the least. Kiba, I'll have to bid you goodbye, for Naruto and I have something to discuss." She waved at the fang-cheeked boy and grabbed Naruto's hand before running off into the tree line.

**~~Okay, so I know this one is a little short, but I was rushing to get this up before I had to go to sleep. Hope you liked it and if there are any mistakes you found that I didn't PM me~~**


End file.
